supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Icewish
Leave a Message Below Can I create a FanFic about Bacchus or some new character? ✧Edme✧ 21:36, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, do I make a new page or from blog? ✧Edme✧ 21:52, November 11, 2012 (UTC) okay (i got your message :D finally)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Do you have to ask to create character? I might want to create a personalized character =3 ✧Edme✧ 05:32, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm impressed! This wiki has been getting more user faster than it takes to make one flan for me! Also, you should check on this. ✧Edme✧ 03:21, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I have noticed the project clean-up and am here to help the wiki! Grammar, spelling, and just making articles a better or easier read is what I like to do. Leave a note on my talk page if you'd like to speak to me about wiki things. Thanks! Lorkn (talk) 20:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was thinking of editing editing editing until I earned my rights. I'll work hard on keeoing them! ✧Edme✧ 01:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for permissions to RP Ness, going to get a page up now. Lorkn (talk) 03:18, November 20, 2012 (UTC) RP Request Hi, Icewish, it's Bigbro223. I was wondering, in Super Smash/Roleplay, could I roleplay as Bowser? Bigbro223 (talk) 21:05, November 20, 2012 (UTC)bigbro Can I change the template of the Soul page to a fanfic (it's currently in an RP format)? Lorkn (talk) 22:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Kay, thanks for the response! Lorkn (talk) 22:57, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed the picture. What do you mean you can't edit anymore? :( ✧Edme✧ 23:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay ^^ Forgot sig, sorry DX ✧Edme✧ 03:01, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? I assume that I just add Ness to the list of RP characters, then introduce him to the RP when I feel the time is right? Lorkn (talk) 00:20, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello, This Is WolfStar on my old account. I saw that my charters were killed in a rp and I want NO trace of them, epislay the pokémon due to being my special pokémon. If you ever unban me, I will probaly not return until at least a month into 2013. Only the smashers may go up for apdotin, but no one can copy me. This wikia was my favirote, So I am said of the ban. I still have an eevee named after you and cause Glaceons are "Icy". We were good wiki friends and I will always rember this wikia as long as I rember wikias. Goodbye, I'll miss this place. ✰Reshiram✰ Thanks! Umm, about the the thing I needed to read, there is nothing written there :| ✧Edme✧ 16:51, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm annoyinig you, but, is it okay if I create two more ? characters? I don't want to be like "Boom! I created a new Original Character!" So, I was thinking maybe I can create one for Faolan and one for something else? ✧Edme✧ 03:24, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Are you on? Chat? ✧Edme✧ 02:16, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, NVM, sorry :( ✧Edme✧ 02:24, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Blazerz Gonna Blaze, Playerz gonna Roleplay YoYoYoICEWISH! Name's BlazemanBlaze, and I'm gonna Want to Try and Roleplay With you. I've already got a Character, a Backstory, AND a catchphrase: Blazerz gonna Blaze. I usually enter in as a Big Darned Hero . I appear at the last moment, Kick some Major Donkey Butt (I take the anti-swearing thing VERY seriously too), And explain Who the Suck I am. Short, simple, and functional. Oh, and Can I use a fan character that was originally made for a gaming franchise that MIGHT appear in SSB4? that would REALLY help. Now, since I've exausted all of my wishes, Blazerz gonna Blaze, and PeaceKeeperz Gonna PEACE OUT! Blazemanblaze4231 (talk) 04:20, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, there is a contributor adding useless pages (and added some "episodes") involving some of the RP characters (mostly yours, I guess) so I thought maybe I should delete them. They also added Sonic the Hedgehog, yet no one adopted him. They also added Donkey Kong (which I deleted). I need your permission for most of this :) ✧Edme✧ 21:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) a wiki contributor is spamming and posted very bad things (i deleted it) do you want me to ban him/her?Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:20, November 26, 2012 (UTC) okay ;)Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) hey ice there is a user called Lorkn (i think thats how you spell it) he is editing my pages with out my permission (i gave him a warning) instead of making my pages better (except for the Ace page) he is making them worse.(he also put Ace in the legend of zelda category thing)Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Icy, just wanted to let you know that I will not be editing pages without the creator's permission (to avoid misunderstanding of my intentions) and also I am back from my break from the wiki. I will periodically (sometimes randomly) take breaks from the wiki, just to clear my mind of any problems that may be rushing around in my head. Thanks for dropping me a message! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 00:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Question, could we maybe Reformat sigs longer than 4 or 5 lines of code to the ? It's kind of tedious to scroll through all the lines of signature coding, and that would make it show up as (User:"username"/sig) instead. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't, but I might have to do a bit more research on where to put it... don't really know much about signature coding. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 01:14, November 29, 2012 (UTC) hey icy! um...there is an abandoned wiki and i'm trying to become the new founder dude and i don't know how to do it can you help?Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:26, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Dear Icy, I am happy to see the wiki with many users. If I am ever unbanned, I know all I'll ever get from wiki is Chat Mod. Iggy is kinda dead for me too, he was turned into a monster after Ninetails' messes up his stuff. I've made new friends at school and we started a private website. I love this wiki more than any other wiki and still i'll look around. Goodbye, I'll always be around. From, WolfStar do i make my character page a blog or page Gilbransen192837465 (talk) 23:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) K.....What do i do? XD[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 00:18, November 30, 2012 (UTC) this one ------->http://wolvesofthebeyond.answers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Skaarsgurd How do I join an RP? I fixed N's page Ftaghn (talk) 23:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) sigFtaghn (talk) 01:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I was unbanned!? And by the way R.I.D.L.E.Y in my way is more like a diffrent charter. Same with the rest. News about e'm. -Iggy was stupid enought to fly into a fire and got burned badly XD -Samus was aressted LOL ✰Reshiram✰ I would like all my charters pertoinnaly and all my fan-made charters to disapper from the wikia. ✰Reshiram✰ probaly for the whole year I'm only going to create 5 charters. I'm asking if I can make a snesal and articuno? Sneasl is slow for his breed and Articuno is always laughed at because she's a girl and all the rest of the gen 1 legendarys are boys. Other plans are just Moltres, Zapdos and Entri. ✰Reshiram✰ Don't forget to change the front page! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 16:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) IK. Just my perosntally. And I'm sorry I can't help myself sometimes. Bye XD. ✰Reshiram✰ Alright. ✰Reshiram✰ Alright. I know how bad i've ban to other people lately. On every wiki, I'm going to try to stay off chat until i'm older expect on mine because i'm talking to my friends who I know IRL. ✰Reshiram✰ I will take back Iggy, Legend, Freeze, Zekrom, Samus, Galleom, Duno, Rayquaza, Servine, Dewott and Keldeo. Ok? I will put Meta Knight and Snake for adopint. ✰Reshiram✰ OMG I forgot Shaymin! Please can I take him back? ✰Reshiram✰ For this rp I'd like Iggy, Shaymin and Samus. ✰Reshiram✰ Icy I was wondring if we could have 2 rps like we use to. ✰Reshiram✰ Faolan cursed at me just because I made you a bit mad. ✰Reshiram✰ Why don't you ban Reshiram (Minecraft)? She is the same person you banned. ✧Edme✧ 18:31, December 1, 2012 (UTC) True. I'l join chat ^^ ✧Edme✧ 18:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you please create a custom signature for me? I would really appreciate it. It would just say my name with small ice crystal pictures on the side in a light blue font. If you could do this for me it would be awesome. Frostsoul1324 (talk) 20:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, the snowflakes would be good too. Chat?Ftaghn/Sig 22:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Icy, Minecraft has no idea what happened. She dosen't know anything about Ridley Ftaghn/Sig 22:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh, the "Snowflakes would be good too" is me, I forgot to sign, it's about my custom signature.Yeah... sorry. Frostsoul1324 (talk) 22:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Nothing. Left her a message. Ftaghn/Sig 23:01, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Ftaghn/Sig 23:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for the signature, it looks awesome. 00:50, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap. When does the battle that is happening in Ad Salvandas Sol Frikkin' end?! Who's gonna win?! Blazemanblaze4231 (talk) 01:20, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I have a good idea for roleplay. ✰Reshiram✰ How do you do templetes like you use on your Roleplayers!? ✰Reshiram✰ Chat? ✧Edme✧ 17:27, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Copy and paste what? ✰Reshiram✰ New RP Just wanted to ask if you could add the new Roleplay, Ad Certa Tenebrae/Roleplay, to the 'Roleplays' tab. I would do it if I could or knew how. Thanks. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:19, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Got it, thanks for helping! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:31, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Ftaghn/Sig 23:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) No, that is my little brother. I'm sorry if he makes a rukus or anything, but that's why the Ip is the same. I promise you, we are not the same person. 23:02, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, and I accidentally posted something with his account, one time! What he does and what I do are completely seperate. 23:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Like your new profile pic, think it's time to archive the RP? [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:26, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, thanks! [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:29, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the pic! Sorry I've been gone, I've had the flu :( ✧Edme✧ 16:03, December 11, 2012 (UTC) May I PLZ take back Skar. She's the only link to my first Skarmory now!